Caller ID
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Scott is trying to figure out why Jean wants caller ID. What is the real reason behind it? JOTT. Set before the first movie. R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Only in my sweetest dreams. 

****

Author's Note: This takes place before the first movie. I love Logan too, but sadly he's not going to be in this story. Neither is Rogue. :( If you liked this one please read any of my other stories! I want you to know that I feed off of reviews. If I don't get at least one review I suffocate. I give thanks to my siblings for encouraging me to keep doing this. Thanks. Well, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

**Caller ID**

"Hmmm…… perfect," Jean said as she tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. She grabbed the bag from the shelf. It called out to her like the sound of a sweet bird. "Scott loves sour cream and onion chips." 

She noticed customers walking around the grocery store and staring at her weirdly. It was then that she realized she was talking to herself. She ignored their stares and dropped the bag of chips into the cart. She stopped in her tracks and stared blankly ahead of her. 

She imagined what tonight would be like. She knew it would be like any other Monday night that she spends with Scott. They would cuddle on the beige cushioned couch. They would just sit there with their feet on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms, eating a couple of snacks, and watching a romantic movie. Jean couldn't help grinning at the fact that their relationship was always cherished, even if they were doing the most boring things in the world. It didn't matter what they were doing really, just as long as they were with one another. That's what she loved about their relationship. It always gave her that special feeling and forever will.

She suddenly snapped back into reality when she heard her cell phone ringing. Without hearing the voice, she knew who it was. "Hey Scott."

"Jean! You know I hate it when you do that creepy telepathic thing," Scott said followed by a little laugh.

"I knew it would be you anyways," Jean said as she continued down the aisle. 

"Have you got the credit card?" Scott's voice asked.

"Professor's credit card, check. In my purse," Jean said with a smile. Professor Xavier was like a father to them. They've known him for so long and always looked up to him for wisdom and understanding. He never minded if they borrowed his money. After all, his house _was_ their house. She let out a giggle as she realized something. 

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I accidentally grabbed Storm's purse on the way out. Seems like our friend also loans some money from the Professor," Jean said as she knew Scott had a smirk on his face. 

"So what have you picked up so far?" Scott asked in his normal mono-toned voice.

"The usual. Sour cream and onion, barbeque, and original chips. Cheese puffs, dip, Sprite, Pepsi, pistachios. Butter, original, cheddar, white cheddar, and caramel covered popcorn. Oh, and how could I forget? Doritos and Chex Mix," Jean said peering over the cart full of junk food.

"Great, see you in an hour or two then?" Scott asked as Jean agreed and hung up the phone. 

She shortly sensed something wrong and turned her head towards the grocery store's doors and stared at the print that said 'Westchester, New York Supermarket'. The words became blurry when someone broke through them with a gun in his hands.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot," the scary man said as he walked over to the cash register and all the customers dropped to the floor. Jean didn't want to expose her powers in the public eye but knew she had no other choice. She placed her long fingers on her temples and closed her eyes with concentration. The man at the register was already taking the money out to give to the robber, but the robber froze as he noticed the gun in his hand beginning to move.

He mumbled words of confusion as the gun flew over to Jean. She started shaking as she dropped her hands from her temple and clutched the horrible piece of metal in her hands. She pointed the gun at the man as he put his hands up as a sign of surrender and ran out of the store in fear. 

She quickly dropped the gun to the ground and stood there in shock. Everyone got up from the ground and stared at her in fear.

"She's a mutant!" a woman in the back cried out with annoyance and disgust. Everyone started whispering and darting evil stares and glares at her. Jean creased her eyebrows and clenched her jaw, trying to prevent tears from rolling down her cheek. She left her cart behind and ran out of the store, without looking back. 

************************************************************

"What's it today?" Scott asked as he held up three movies in his hand. All consisted of romance. Jean did not answer and stayed quiet. Scott looked at Jean and although Jean could not see his eyes behind his ruby-quartz sunglasses, she knew they showed concern. "What's wrong?" Scott approached her and held her face softly in the palms of his hand. He wanted to know what was bothering her. She arrived later than usual to the mansion after her shopping and did not buy the snacks from the shop she usually buys it from.

"Nothing," Jean said solemnly as she picked up the movies and chose the middle one.

Scott sighed and popped the movie into the VCR. He went to the couch and cuddled up next to Jean. An hour passed after they had chewed on most of the snacks and watched half of the movie. Scott fell asleep with his head tilted back and his arm around Jean's shoulders. Jean was still wide awake. Her eyes were fixated on the television screen as she watched the woman fall to the ground and break down crying on her lover's knee.

The actress uttered the words, "I'm ashamed of who I am. I hide from the world for a reason and when I finally show the world the truth, nothing is appreciated. When all I really longed to do was to help." 

Jean rolled her eyes at the movie. "Ok, ok you've made your point!" she exclaimed as she tilted her head back and sighed. She thought of the event that had happened today and knew to keep it to herself and only herself. She wasn't even planning on telling Scott. The one person she confided in the most. _Who is sleeping right now, _Jean thought with a smile.

Scott suddenly brought his head up and turned to Jean. Jean looked at him with no surprise at all. It's as if Scott had heard her thinking, as usual.

He looked over to the television and the bowl of dip that was on top of it caught his eye. "Jean, could you pass me the sour cream and onion chips?" he asked with a yawn.

Jean moved from her very comfortable position on the couch and got up. She walked all the way over to the TV and grabbed it off the top of the mediocre, black television. She walked back to the couch and handed the bowl to Scott. Scott said a slow thank you and looked to her with even more concern than before.

"What?" Jean asked a little irritated of his expression.

"You usually just move the snacks with your telekinesis," Scott said tilting his head slightly.

"What, a person can't do it the old fashioned way anymore?" Jean asked, her eyebrows creasing immediately. 

"Jean, I'm just trying to point out that you didn't have to do all that and get out of your comfortable position," Scott said. "No need to get upset about it."

Jean backed down and realized he was right. At least about the comfortable position concept. There was odd silence for a few moments as they both watched the TV screen. Then Jean popped her looked over to Scott with a deadly serious expression on her well-structured face.

"Scott, I want caller ID," Jean blurted as Scott looked at her weirdly.

************************************************************

Scott stared at Jean with a dumbfounded expression held on his face. Then his face broke out into a smile and he tried to hide his need to break out and laugh.

"What is so _funny_?" Jean asked as she backed away from Scott and placed her hands on her hips. Scott turned to her and raised his eyebrows with a full smile ready to explode.

"Jean! Why in the world do you want caller ID? You can figure out who it is on your own, you don't need a machine to tell you," Scott said.

Jean shot up from the couch and Scott sank back in the couch. "YOU ARE SO PIGHEADED SCOTT SUMMERS!!!!!!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room with anger.

"What did I say?" Scott asked as he thought about it for a moment and didn't hesitate to follow her. "Jean, I didn't mean anything I said." Then he paused and knew what he was saying wasn't true. He honestly didn't know what he said wrong. "Jean!" Suddenly he heard their bedroom door slamming and took a deep breath. "Jean, please open the door!"

There was no reply. Then he noticed Professor Xavier coming down the hall in his wheelchair. He sensed something was wrong with Scott and couldn't help asking. "Is something the matter Scott?"

"Hey," Storm said as she approached them with a greeting smile.

"Professor, I think I said something to upset Jean," Scott said, looking to him for guidance. "But I don't know what."

"If you would allow me to, I could contact her psychically," Professor Xavier said calmly.

"No," Scott said quickly knowing that it wouldn't work.

"I'll have a talk with her," Storm said. 

"This is between Jean and I. I don't think her best friend could work it out for us," Scott said courteously. "Storm, could you bring me Jean's cell phone."

Storm nodded and left the hall. By the time she returned, all the students at the institute sat next to the door intently. Storm looked around confused. "What is going on?"

"Well, John passed by and saw Cyclops pacing. He decided to ask him what's going on," Bobby, one of the students stated.

"Like Scott couldn't help blurting everything out. So, John told Bobby and he like brought everyone who was playing basketball in here. Then Jubilee and I saw you looking around for Jean's cell phone and we couldn't help but ask. So we brought all the girls here," Kitty, another student, said quickly. She was known as the gossip queen. "Then…"

"Uh… I think that is enough Kitty," Professor said warmly with a small smile.

Scott shook his head with a solemn expression that exerted warmth for the students. "You kids seriously need to get a life," Scott said as he took the cell phone from Storm and said a polite thank you.

"I'm waiting for the right girl to come along. Until then, you and Dr. Grey are as good as it gets," Bobby said.

"It's almost like a corny love story," Kitty said as Jubilee laughed. Scott ignored the comments and dialed the number of the phone that lay in their room. 

"Scott," Jean said then hung up. Then Scott nodded unsurprisingly and still wondered why she wanted caller ID.

He called several times more and all he got was the dial tone. He attempted again, knowing that it probably wouldn't be his last attempt. The phone kept ringing and everyone watched intently. Scott leaned on the door and hit his forehead on it. "Come on Jean."

Suddenly the door came swinging open and Scott lost his balance because of his leaning on it. He fell into Jean's arms and got right back up. He turned to her, relieved that she was finally ready to talk. "Show's over," Scott said as Jean looked around surprised at the audience. Scott made sure they were all gone and closed the door behind him. 

Jean walked over to the bed and sat down slowly. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Scott asked as he bent down on one knee beside her and held her hands in his. Jean turned her head to the side.

"Mutants can live just like everyone else does you know," Jean said quietly as her throat tightened.

"I know that," Scott said. "We all do. But our powers are part of who we are. Part of what makes us the way we are. It's a piece of our hearts." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear softly and caressed her cheek. Suddenly all her feelings came to him in a rush. It was a special bond they had together. Their souls were somehow linked and he felt what she was feeling inside and understood everything. "No one should ever make you feel ashamed of who you are."

Jean turned to face him with glossy eyes. She pulled his face closer to hers and intertwined their lips together in a loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close as he put his arms around her waist. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't there for me," Jean whispered as she turned off the lights and let their love sink into the night.

************************************************************

Jean turned her head around and looked at the time next to her bed. It was seven o'clock in the morning and Jean knew she had to get up to teach class. She reached her hand over to her left to find an empty space. Then she turned to the dresser and noticed something on it. It was a note. She sat up in her place and adjusted her robe smoothly. 

The note read:

****

It's a reminder that if you ask me for the ocean, moon, and world…… I will bring you the ocean, moon, and world.

Love always,

~Your soul mate Scott~

Jean was confused. What was he talking about? Suddenly the phone rang and she picked it up. She paused for a moment to read what it had on the screen of the cordless phone. "Caller ID!" she exclaimed with a smirk on her face. She picked up the phone and smiled. "Hey you."

"Hey," Scott said. "You ready for noisy children?"

"No not really. Why so early in the morning?" Jean asked with a little laugh. "Scott, I love you."

"I love you too Jean." 

************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW! Please! REVIEW! REVIEW!

****


End file.
